Two women
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: They were the death of him...


Pa

**My first ever Catherine fic, this is an AU when Catherine meets Katherine, mainly the aftermath. I do not own Catherine so don't sue me. Enjoy :D **

_Clack,_

_Clack,_

_Clack_,

The church where the funeral was being held seemed to bounce between dead silence and loud sobs of dear and heartbroken friends and family but there was always a clacking sound echoing from a pair of simple ebony heels that passed back, the owner of the heels was busy accepting boxes of sweets such as cakes and fudge and other various foods, she was a busy woman with a career that kept her busy, but she managed to find the time to plan a funeral on her own and on budget, of course, organization and order were to always be expected of Katherine Mcbride. She brushed a lock of her light brown hair as she took another box, this time a pie. Another woman with short bright fiery red hair sighed, her eyes a tad red and puffy from crying, she shook her head and sighed.

"I still can't believe it…I know he never really took good care of himself with all the smoking and late night drinking but…" Erica trailed off then looked at Katherine. "This must be hard for you…"

"I'll manage somehow; I'll be working overtime though to pay for this though." She said, both women dressed clad in black exchanged sadden glances. "I better go put this away." She excused herself from the waitress to take care of the box. The brunette walked up and placed the box on a table which was full of box upon box of food, mainly desserts which that where homemade or from Chruo rabbit, a café she fancied and went to very often.

She didn't even have to say she would be too busy with work if they tried to drop off food, everyone knew she was a busy woman, but she wasn't busy on a certain night.

"Man, Vincent…I can't believe it…"

"He never did take care of himself…just never though it would be this bad."

"I know man."

She peered over her shoulder to catch sight of Vincent's friends, Johnny, Orlando and Toby. She felt bad for them; really, they were truly a nice group of people even if there lifestyle choices were….questionable…but either way they were Vincent's friend she felt that she should at least try to console them. With her black heels clacking on the hardwood church floor she walked up to them.

"Hey…" she quietly greeted as they all stopped talking and gazed at her.

"Hey…" Johnny greeted back, his hands buried deep into pockets, clearly yearning for a drag of a cigarette.

"How's it going?" asked Toby scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well…you know." Katherine said letting out another sigh.

Orlando shook his head, like Johnny his hands were buried deep into his pockets as he looked at the wooden church floor. "I'm sorry, should had talked to him more, I knew he was having a tough time but this? Jesus, If I had know-"

"It's in the past, don't blame yourself." The light brown haired brunette reassured as Orlando bit into his cheek, most likely to keep himself from going on and on about _"What if?"_

What if? It was two simple little words that when put together could mean anything, what if Vincent was still alive? What if she was pregnant? What if they did marry? There were always endless possibilities for "what if?" that could go on and on forever, to silly little things like "What if humans had wings?" to unknown questions that you may never stop dwell on such as that mainly dwell in Katherine's mind was

_'What if that night never happened?' _

"We uh, brought you some fudge." Toby spoke up finally breaking the awkward silence between them. "I uh, might had sat on it at some point driving here, but it still should be good." He confessed handing her a slightly squashed white box. She offered him a small smile and took it, she did enjoy sweets.

"Thank you-" she replied opening the box to see small squares of white fudge covered with chocolate cookie crumbs, although the majority looked squashed it still looked delicious. Her brown eyes caught sight of something that didn't belong with the dreary and somber feeling of the church. "I have to go, I'm pretty sure I saw Vincent's parents." She lied and excused herself from the group.

XXX

Blonde curls bounced with each footstep as she walked. Even dressed for a funeral she was still stunningly alluring and turning heads, and with the rich scent of the jasmine perform she wore to say she was beautiful would be an understatement, Catherine was gorgeous and she knew it. Oh she knew it alright, she knew what it took to get anyone she desired to play her little game, Vincent was no exception either, a few drinks, a batter of the eye lashes and he was putty in her hands in no time…but he was a challenge and oh how she adored a challenge and was never one to back down from a dare. She made sure to put a little extra bounce in her steps as she walked, she dreaded funeral clothing, and how could she flaunt what she had if what she had wasn't able to be flaunted as much as she pleased?

_'Oh well, a promise is a promise.'_ She reminded herself, being a succubus the human world meant more or less nothing to the demon temptress, she was simply helping someone on a wing but this task was a little more than what she usually performed. She felt the need to at least do a mere mortal who was caught in a game she never intended to play a tiny little promise. _'But why this, of all the things Katherine could have chosen why this?' _The thoughthat pondered her mind bugged her_, _Katherine Mcbride could had asked for anything within reason yet all she wanted was the demon to show up here.

"Oh well." She said out loud in her high pitch but sweet and yet oddly alluring tone as she continued to wander around aimlessly.

"You came."

Turning around she saw the very same woman who got caught up in her little game, the same woman who got caught up in her boyfriend's drama and the very same woman who had blood on her hands just as much as her. She offered the other woman a sly smile, despite being a human she was rather attractive…but of course nowhere near on the demon's level of beauty but she was still charming.

"You doubted me?" she asked in a teasing manner of disbelief as Katherine narrowed her brown eyes.

"I trust you as much as a mouse would trust a cat with it life" Katherine replied bitterly a frown formed on her lips. Catherine couldn't help it. She let a tiny chuckle escape her lips causing her blonde curls to bounce slightly. This clearly angered the glasses wearing woman as she shot her a rage-filled glare. "You think this is some kind of joke, do you not get what we did back there?!" she hissed in a loud whisper her brow buckled in anger. The blonde gave Katherine another one of her cute sly smiled and patted Katherine's head much to her annoyance.

"Oh Katherine." She began holding back more laughter.

_'You stupid human' _

"Take a chance."

XXX

_'Typical'_ Katherine though pouted, then swatted Catherine's hand away, no wonder Vincent fell for her, with her cheery, carefree and playful attitude she could easily get any man to fall for in, including guy's like Vincent…no surprise really…as Erica would put it, only his body grew up not his mind…or something like that. She glared daggers at the other woman.

"Is that fudge?"

Katherine's eyes lit up in surprise. Of all the things going on this woman was thinking about fudge!

"Yes…" she answered in a rather hoarse sounding voice.

"Mind If I have a piece, I haven't eaten breakfast, and I have a sweet tooth." The high pitch voiced woman asked giving what Katherine would call "Puppy dog eyes".

She rolled her hands and offered the box to the woman. "Fine…" she muttered as Catherine let out a light squeal of delight and helped herself to the largest piece. Shaking her head in disapproval she peered at the watch on her wrist. "The services will be starting soon…" she warned as the blue eye woman polished off the piece of fudge in a quick yet etiquette-full manner.

"Then what are we waiting for?" her high pitch sweet voice rang in Katherine's ears, she rolled her eyes a second time and turned to leave, until she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She sighed, annoyed then turned to once again face the woman.

_'What do you want now? Another piece of fudge?'_

"What now?" she asked.

Catherine's face was no longer the "Sweet, sexy, silly and carefree" look it always carried but for once since she met this odd woman it actually looked serious, which was a pleasant change.

He blue eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath. "Of all things…why did you want me to come to Vincent's funeral?" she asked finally letting go of Katherine's shoulder.

Katherine brushed a lock of her thing wispy brown hair behind her ear and shot the woman a look neither of them could descript, it had no anger, not sadness nor fear, and it held an almost neutral expression with strong touches of seriousness.

"Because." She started blinking slowly. "You're in this mess as much as me." She finished then left to sit down.

XXX

_'Well that was pointless…' _The black clad woman though as she sighed,

"Why am I not surprise though?" she said out loud as she then sat down in the hard and wooden church seats as the funeral started to take its course. A priest or some guy (She never understood much on how mortal funerals worked) said some stuff about how Vincent was a hard worker, and misunderstood man, but a kind soul. With his speech came the tears of the fellow people in the room, mainly from what she was pretty sure was Vincent's old group of friends. Her blue eyes darted across the room, there was Katherine Mcbride, not shredding a single tear at all. She smirked, she was much more bold then she though, on the night it all happened she was a mess, crying her eyes out, snot running down from her nose, hair was a mess yet now she was perfectly fine. Catherine smiled to herself happily reliving the memoires from the night.

She knew what to do in that situation, although it hardly happened she knew what to do. That knife was in her hands for mere seconds but then it wasn't, it wasn't in Vincent's hands neither, it ended up in Katherine's hands then shortly into Vincent's chest. A failure of a heroic act trying to protect both of them, the priest kept going on and on, the succubus zoned out to la la land, or in her case the night of she first met Katherine, her shrill screams that echoed in the messy apartment that smelled of cigarette smoke and beer.

_"I-I didn't mean too! Oh my god! H-he got in the way! I-I-" _

_"Well that didn't go as planned…"_

_"Y-you…you little whore! Y-you killed him!"_

_"I'm not the one who stabbed him, jeez."_

_"V-Vincent….I-I…"_

_"Want some help with the body?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You are the one who stabbed him, police will be all over you."_

"N-no…this can't be happening…this can't be happening…" 

_"I'm just offering to help you. You really think the Police will believe your story?"_

In the bathtub of Vincent's dirty apartment in ice cold water where his alleged suicide made headlines.

As the hours rolled by the priest finally stopped talking allowing four men to carry the wooden oak coffin outside, it was rather foggy that day, and with a slight drizzle of rain…not enough that one would need and umbrella to venture outside but it was enough to make everyone else more depress.

XXX

Katherine and many others who were close to her former boyfriend laid a rose on the coffin, and threw a hand full of dirt into the deep ground, she didn't bother to cry, she already done that a long time ago, she was rather surprise to see Catherine haven't tried to sneak off yet, she guessed stuff like this didn't appeal to her, she always guessed she was more into knocking down shots, raves and staying extra late at parties…just like Vincent. She shook her head tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear. The sound of people sobbing echoed in her ears as she sighed. Eventually after that everyone left just leaving Katherine and Catherine together.

"You want a ride home?" offered Katherine bitterly, she didn't want to go home, at least not yet.

"Nah, I'm good." Catherine replied playing with her left curl, twirling it around with her finger. That relived Katherine a little bit. Her jasmine perfume she wore was giving her a headache. The brunette stared daggers into the blonde's bright blue eyes, she needed to be clear on something.

She cleared her throat. "Look, what happened that night at his apartment…" she could even bear to say his name. "It didn't happen…at all! If you ever tell anyone-"

"Don't worry, I don't care enough to tell anyone." Catherine scoffed coolly.

XXX

"I don't trust you…" Katherine warned crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes as Catherine gave a light laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust me either." She teased bearing an evilly sweet and cheeky smile as she left, mortals were so easy to mess with.

**Confused? I'll explain! It's AU, where when Catherine met Katherine it wasn't a dream or whatever that was. When Catherine tried to stab Katherine, Katherine got a hold of the knife during the struggle and Vincent's tries involved during the fight and instead of Katherine mistakenly causing Catherine to stab herself during the fight, Katherine mistakenly stabs Vincent. Catherine offers her help and she and Katherine make it look so Vincent committed suicide. O3O Random thing I though of and I always wanted to write something for the game Catherine despite the fact it doesn't have a lot of fanfics on here. **

**Also on a side note I lean more to VincentXCatherine rather than VincentXKatherine…for more deeper and personal reasons I won't bug you with those. I still like Katherine though, I just don't ship her and Vince together. **

ste your document here...


End file.
